Everybody's Fool
by Cirrus The pheonix of life
Summary: Kay Himura And Kitsune Hikatori are new in town, and they are very strong. But what happens when they meet the bladebreakers? Will their tough act fade away? Read to find out! ive decided that the pairings are misterious! :) Mwahaha!
1. School, and new friends

Everybody's Fool  
  
Kay: I'm back!!! This is another fanfic!!! The first one was a fake!!! A teacher's copy!!! This one, well, it's not the way it happened!!! Oh well!!! Please read and enjoy and since Kai ran away before I could make him read the disclaimer, Ray will!!!

Ray: =-= Kay does not own beyblade or Kenshin but she does own MOST other things. =-=

Kay: Well Ray we can tell you loved that.....now the story!!  
  
"Kenshin!!" Kay yelled as she went through the house.  
  
"Yes Kay?" (Battousai) Kenshin yelled back.  
  
"I'm going to school."  
  
"OK."  
  
Kay turned on her walkman and went down the road.  
  
She had moved here a day ago with her uncle Kenshin and her friend Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune came running out the door after her.  
  
"So, where are we going again?" Kitsune asked. "A high school named snow fallen high." Kay answered.  
  
It was a very weird name.  
  
Her favorite Evanescence song started playing.  
  
_Perfect by nature _

_Icon's of self-indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that-  
  
Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame don't you see me _

_You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending _

_But now I know she-  
  
Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled-  
  
Without the mask, where will you hide _

_Can't find yourself, lost in you're lie-  
  
I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore and it-  
  
Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled-  
  
It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me _

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool   
_  
Kay was startled by a yelling sound and turned off her walk-man.  
  
"You don't deserve my trust anymore Mariah!!!" A boy with long black hair in a wrap yelled at a girl with a snobbish look on her and pink hair. "I can't go out with you anymore!!!" He yelled more.  
  
The girl looked over at them gawking and asked "What are you looking at?!" She tried to whack Kay but Kitsune was on it and smacked her.  
  
The girl then walked off.  
  
Kay was so shocked that it took both the boy and Kitsune to get her out of it.  
  
"Who does she think she is?!" Kay asked after thanking the boy and Kitsune. "That was the most popular girl in school. I dumped her for, reasons." The boy said, smiling.  
  
"Nobody hits Kay and gets away with it." Kitsune grumbled.  
  
"You two must be good friends to look after each other like this." The boy said. Kay smiled. "Best of friends. We were born together." "Yeah." Kitsune added.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. My names Ray." The boy, Ray, smiled.  
  
Kitsune's P.O.V  
  
'He's cute.' 'Yes he is mistress.' 'Wait, I'm a warrior, I shouldn't love.' 'Don't say that mistress. You are entitled to happiness.' 'Ok I suppose you're right Wings.'  
  
Regular P.O.V  
  
"My name is Kay."  
  
"Wha? Oh right. My name is Kitsune and we are the youngest Hiten Mitsarugi Masters." Kitsune said.  
  
"I won't ask." He said smiling at her.  
  
He looked them up and down.  
  
Kay stood there patiently like a horse and Kitsune felt completely uncomfortable under Ray's gaze. He noticed their strong legs and arms.  
  
"Let me guess. You're arm's are sword empowered and your legs are from both swords and horse-back riding." He said. "You're right."  
  
Just then they heard a really loud scream. "That sound's like Shingaku." Kay said as she ran off with Ray and Kitsune in tow.  
  
"Get that horse!!!" A police officer yelled.  
  
"But sir, that's Shingaku!!! The last person who touched him was killed and we will never figure out who did it!!! It's too dangerous!!!"  
  
"You better not touch my horse." A low dangerous voice said in the police chief's ear.  
  
Shingaku, seeing his friend and partner, stopped moving and trumpeted a high pitch call towards Kay.  
  
"Watch out, young lady!!" The police screamed as Shingaku came stampeding towards her.  
  
Kay opened up her arms and Shingaku picked her up of the ground and threw her on his back in a gentle way.  
  
Kay slowed him to a walk.  
  
"Don't worry officer, I told him to pick me and my friends up at school so he was just being a good horse and listening." Kay said as she walked Shingaku over and motioned for Kitsune and Ray to get on.  
  
"You sure he can hold us all? Ray asked looking up at her. "I'm positive he could jump over a 3 foot wall with four people on his back. But since you're worried I'll get Biko."  
  
Kay whistled and they heard a whinny from a mansion/farm nearby and then the most beautiful mare came racing out of a stall.  
  
The mare stood in front of Kay asking what to do. "Him." Kay said pointing to Ray.  
  
Biko scooped Ray up and he was on her back before he could reject. "I don't get much choice do I?" Ray asked as he got into a riding position and pet Biko. "Nope."  
  
"You remind me of a friend of mine." Ray said.  
  
And as he said it a porch boxer came up and the window was rolled down to reveal a boy with two toned blue hair and blue triangles on his face. (A.N: Guess who?)  
  
"Didn't think you were riding today Ray." The boy said. "Hi Kai." Ray replied. "Who are they? And where did you get the mare?" Kai asked.  
  
"This is Kay and Kitsune. And the mare is Kay's." Ray answered.  
  
"Are all you people have are horses?" "I have a GMC truck, a porch like yours but better, a motor cycle, Harley Davidson mind you. And a whole lot of other cars I don't care to remember." Kay answered.  
  
Kay: OK!!! Chapter one done!!! No I couldn't finish a whole fanfic in one day sowy!!! I'll do more though don't worry!!! Don't Forget to R&R!


	2. Race anyone?

Kay: Ok. I have extra time so I'll do more fanfic. (  
  
Kai: DARN!!! You didn't tell me to run Ray!!!!  
  
Ray: Run then.  
  
Kay: (grabs Kai) Too late boy.  
  
Kai: OK!!! Kay does not own Beyblade but she does own most other things.  
  
Kay: Like Kai for instance.  
  
Kai: You do not own me!!!  
  
Kay: (flashes ownership papers) I do now.   
  
Kai: Darn.  
  
"Fine you win. You must be the one who bought the new place just over there, right?" Kai asked. "Yeah." Kay answered.  
  
"Kai, you're actually being nice." Ray said surprised. "She's not snobby like the others so she's ok." Kai answered with a plain look on his face.  
  
"You wanna race? Horses against your car." Kay and Kitsune asked confidently. "You sure 'bout that? I'll win." Kai asked and stated. "Positive."  
  
The Horse's and the car were lined up and ready to go.  
  
Ray had let Kitsune on her horse, Biko, so she could run the race and he was ref.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!!!" He yelled.  
  
The car dragged but the professional horses, well they already had a six furlong lead.  
  
When Kai got the car going they were half a mile away already. "Damn." Kai muttered.  
  
He had seen those horses at a race called the Kentucky Derby.  
  
He had entered his mare in that race and they had beaten her by 4 lengths. Shinta. His pride. His joy. His best friend.  
  
"Go Shingaku!!!" Kay yelled. Shingaku was too fast for even the car.  
  
They heard a scream from down the street behind them. A black Arabian mare came running at Shingaku.  
  
"SHINTA!!!" Kai yelled stopping the car and getting out. Shinta scooped Kai up and the horse race was on.  
  
Shinta knew these horses and she was determined to win. Biko felt Shinta pass and went from jogging in a canter to beating down the ground. She passed Shinta with ease.  
  
But Shingaku and Kay were an unbeatable team. They passed the make- shift finish line 16 lengths ahead of Biko, and 18 lengths ahead of Shinta.  
  
"How......" Kai stammered. Shinta was gasping for breath and Shingaku wasn't even breathing hard. He had jogged the whole way.  
  
"You underestimated us, Kai." Kay and Kitsune said. "Kai, you, Shinta, Shinta lost!!" Ray stammered catching up to them with a grey stallion. "Does everybody around here have a horse?!" Kay asked.  
  
Kay: OK. Yeah short. I'm out of motivation!!  
  
Kai: Good.  
  
Kay: Shut up Kai. Bye. Don't Forget to R&R! 


	3. Why does the evil girl know about Jack D...

Kay: OK. Let's start by naming the thing's that went wrong in my life.  
  
Kai: I don't think they really want to know. =-=  
  
(Ray holds up sign that say's: Cheer.)  
  
(All People who are reading cheer)  
  
Kay: DIE!!!!  
  
(Ray holds up sign that say's: RUN.)  
  
(All people that are reading besides you run)  
  
Kay: Oh, forget it. =-=  
  
Ray laughed. "His name is Dakota." Dakota started to act up. "EASY!!" Ray exclaimed, clearly scared. "RAY!!! It's not good to be scared by a horse. It scare's them more than it scare's you." Kay yelled, only calmly. "Get off." She added. "I can't!!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
Kitsune got off Biko and walked over to Ray and Dakota.  
  
She used god like speed to get Ray off Dakota and then pulled Dakota's head down gently so that he couldn't see Shingaku.  
  
"Shingaku is so big that it scared Dakota." Kitsune said while pulling Dakota around so that he could not see Shingaku.  
  
"Kay? Can you bring Shingaku over here so that Dakota can see that Shingaku will not hurt him?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"Er.....It might not work but ok." Kay brought Shingaku over and turned Dakota around. Shingaku sniffed noses and Dakota relaxed when Shingaku snorted softly.  
  
"Ray, never get scared in front of that horse, and from the looks of it you know martial arts so you could have jumped off even though he was moving." Kay looked at Ray.  
  
"Your right, I guess." Ray replied.  
  
"You know I'm right." Kay said.  
  
"But it is scary up there when a horse acts up." Kitsune assured him and touched his shoulder. Then, when she realized she was touching him she let go and turned pink. "Sorry..."  
  
"For what? That's nice, to comfort someone. It's a good habit." Ray smiled at her. "OOOOOHHHHH!!!" Kay said smirking.  
  
"Kitsune and Ray, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Beer in a baby carriage!!! Yes Jack Daniels!!" A girl said behind them.  
Ray growled. "Trinity."  
  
"You don't seem to be happy to see me, honey."  
  
"Shut up, will you?!" Ray growled. Kitsune stalked off, clearly angry, and maybe jealous. But of what?  
  
Kay: OK. I know it's short, but I'm gelling Kai's hair before he wakes up. FUN!!!!  
  
(Puts gel and hairspray making Kai's hair stand up.)  
  
Kai: (muttering) stupid Tyson...shut up Tyson... (Yells) STOP EATING TYSON!!! NOW!!  
  
Kay: GAH!!!  
  
Kai:??!!  
  
(Kai wakes up and sees his hair)  
  
Kai: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!! IT'S NATURALLY SPIKED BUT THIS IS NOT NATURAL!!!  
  
(Kai look's at Kay and sees hair gel and hair spray)  
  
Kai: Kay........  
  
Kay: (gulp) Yes?  
  
Kai: DIE!!!  
  
(Dives for gel and hairspray and somehow lands on top of Kay)  
  
Kay: OFF!!!  
  
Ray: This is giving me bad thought's... I don't think this is P-G anymore.

Kay: IT NEVER WAS!!!  
  
Ray: It wasn't?  
  
(Kay glares)  
  
Ray: MEEP!! I GUESS NOT!!!!!!BYE!!!  
  
(Ray runs away screaming with Kay chasing after him)  
  
Ray: I said bye though!!!  
  
Kay: MY. FANICTION!! I DECIDE WHEN IT ENDS!!  
  
Ray: OK!!!  
  
(Look's for his RUN. Sign.)  
  
Kay: You don't have time for that, boy!!!  
  
Max: OK!!! Wait, why am I saving you when there is SUGER IN THE KITCHIN!!!  
  
Kay: Go eat your darn sugar!!!  
  
Max: OK!!!   
  
Kai: Wait till he finds the sugar.  
  
Kay: Why do you say that?  
  
Kai: (whispers) I donated it to the garbage truck.  
  
Kay: (giggles)  
  
Max: GUYS?! Where's the sugar?!  
  
Kai: Two words. GARBAGE. TRUCK.  
  
Kay: This could get ugly so... BYE!!!!  
  
Cirrus: Ok, Kay, we need to go over something, it's not your fanfiction, you're just the main character, and second, you forgot to tell them to R&R!


	4. Whats happened to you, Kitsune?

Kay: Well, I'm tired, but oh well. You guy's deserve the chapter. I'll try to make it as long as I can.

Kay looked worriedly after her friend. "Kitsune..." She mumbled, astonished that her friend was feeling what she knew her friend was feeling. "What's wrong with your friend?" Kai asked, with an I-don't-really-care-but-I'll-ask-anyway look on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kay said.

"No, not really." Kai answered. "Good. 'Cause I won't tell you." Kay said.

"W-we should be going to school." Ray stuttered.

"Can I go with you on Dakota Ray? Please?" Trinity asked.

"No. As a matter of fact, you can't. Go back to the rat hole you came from." Ray replied.

"FINE." Trinity said firmly. "She thinks she's special." Kay muttered. Kai had put Shinta back and was going into his car when Kay said "We have five minutes to listen to music though." Kai looked at his CD player and smirked. "Which band?" "Evanescence." Kay replied.

Kai smiled. This girl had good taste. He was thinking about the same CD. Kai put the CD in and put it on his favorite song. Number three.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that-_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she-_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled-_

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in you're lie-_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore-_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled-_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool _

"That's my favorite song!!!" Kay exclaimed. Kai was surprised. "Is it you're favorite song too Kai?" Kay asked. "It's the best one on this CD." Kai replied. Kay shrugged, and, turning Shingaku towards the school, sped off. Ray followed suit and so did Kai, in his car of course.

Kay got into school and looked around. It was big, very big. She saw Kitsune. She was being sniggered at by Trinity and her snobbish friends, including Mariah. "What are you sniggering at? The fact that she is now friends with a popular guy? Big deal." Kay asked coldly trotting up to them. "Oh look, a horse, you're lucky this is outside." Trinity said.

"Yeah I know, if it was inside then I'd use the floor to mop you're head clean of all that hideous black hair." Kay said coolly. Just as Kay said that Kai walked up and pulled on her leg, signaling her to get off. Kay jumped off and told Shingaku to scare the girls.

Shingaku came charging at Trinity so fast, they couldn't see him. He slowed down enough to be seen and swept mere centimeters away from knocking all the girls down.

He then ran into the break field and made himself comfortable. "Hey Kai." A boy with red and black hair came up and greeted Kai.

Kay: That's good enough for me!!!!

Kai: I'm so happy. =-=

Kay: See you next time!!!


	5. Meet Ozuma

Kay: For your sake I hope you know who the boy is. And if you don't, then you'll find out anyway.

Liltanuki: You did read it before lol. Thanx for reviewing though! It makes me happy!

Midnight drain: Yes it is interesting lol :)

"Hi Ozzy." Kai said. "Who's the girl?" Ozzy asked. "Oh, this is Kay. She's Ray's Friend and she's pretty cool." Kai answered. "And who's this, jerk who only thinks I'm a LITTLE cool?" Kay asked Kai, a little peeved, for no reason. "Oh, this is Ozuma, we call him Ozzy." Kai answered. Ozuma came up and held up his hand. Kay took it cautiously but then relaxed and shook his hand. "Man, someone has manners." Kay said.

Kay's P.O.V

'What do you think, Electric Dranzer?' '_he's all right, one boy that's got manners that's for sure.'_ 'Yeah.'

Regular P.O.V

"Nice to meet you Kay. Oh and I won't do anything like that. I noticed the look on your face. I'm not a flirter like the other boys." Ozuma reassured her. Kitsune had walked off with Ray. She was pissed and Kay couldn't do anything about so she had asked Ray.

"I think I've had much, much worse, than any boy will ever be able to deal me ever again." Kay said, sadly. Kai had walked off with a really hyper boy who had blond hair and was talking about a tournament. "What? Do you like Kai or something?" Ozzy asked, clearly worried for her. "No, my past, is, sad. Beyond imagination." Kay answered. "Oh. I'm sorry." Ozzy said hugging her in a friendly, comforting, way. Kay was surprised. But then surprised herself by leaning into him and started crying silently.

Now this surprised Ozuma. The action caught him off guard but he didn't do anything to stop her. "What's your locker number? I could help you find it." Ozuma asked pulling away gently. "It's 224." Kay replied. "OK. Come on. It's obviously inside, at the end of the right hall. All by itself so you don't have to squish in next to someone." Ozuma led her to her locker. The crowd parted for them but when the other girls saw that Ozzy was leading a girl to her locker made them scowl at her and say "slut" just loud enough for her to hear. When Ozuma heard the word he whirled around on the girl who said it and said "You're the slut." Loud enough for everyone to hear and then led Kay off to her locker.

"Thanks, Ozuma. And no I won't call you Ozzy. It sounds too funny." Kay said. "No problem. And I don't care if you call me Barney. I could care less what people call me." Ozuma said smiling at her. "Ok, barney." Kay said, smirking. "Wow, you really don't care." Kay said surprised. "No. But since you put it that way, Ozuma will be the best you can call me." Ozuma said. "Ok." Kay replied. "Well see you in class then." Ozuma said walking away.

Kay: Done. Short yet long.


	6. Hospital trips

Kay: I must love you guys 'cause this will be the second chapter today.

Max is bouncing off the walls in a sugar high state

Kay: Maxie?

Max: Yeah???

Kay: Please do the disclaimer?

Max: OK!!! KAY DOES NOT OWN KENSHIN OR BEYBLADE BUT SHE DOES OWN MOST OTHER THINGS!!!

(meanwhile Kay has covered her ears because of the yelling)

Max: I'M DONE!!!

Kay: READ. THE. DARN. STORY!!!

Kay found Kitsune and Ray. She thanked Ray and took Kitsune to their first class. They had all the same classes as each other.

Kay looked down at their schedule. They had math first. "Wonderful." Kay said plainly as they walked to the class. "What? You're being sarcastic so it has to be bad." Kitsune asked as they walked. "We have math first." Kay replied. Both her and Kitsune hated math. "OMG!!! That is horrible!!!" Kitsune exclaimed as they saw the door come into view. They where both good at math, but math always had bad teachers. ALWAYS.

Kay went through the door first. There was one thing that was good about this class. All the people in it where either friends of Kai or Ozuma. She noticed the blond haired hyper boy. He had a black eye. 'He probably annoyed Kai.' Kay thought as she saw Kai with his eyes closed, arms crossed and legs crossed. The blond hyper boy looked happy enough though. Kay sat down in the chair next to Ozuma and Kai. She and Ozuma had traded locker combinations and the rest of the friends where thinking about it. Kay wanted to meet the other people before giving away her locker combination.

Math went pretty fast. Next was GYM. Kay and Kitsune where very exited. They loved GYM. And in the info about the school it said that GYM focused on beyblade, swordsmanship, horse-back riding, and running. All where their hobbies and strong points. GYM was their way of beating other girls to top rank so they could look down on the other girls with respect and take them out of their hell hole. Kay and Kitsune changed

in to their most comfortable clothes. No uniforms where needed at this school. Kay was wearing black cargo pants, a fiery red tank top, and riding boots. Her riding boots looked cool because her cargo pants covered them. Her hair fell in her face a little. Only a little though. It was in a top knot. It had chin length bangs hanging out of her knot and then about an inch lower than her shoulder was the rest of her hair. Her bangs where naturally red, the tips of the rest of her hair was naturally red and the rest of her hair was brown.

And her eyes where Kai's eye color, only more restricted. (A.N: if that's possible. ï 


	7. Needles and good doggy, BIG doggy!

Kay: HI!!!! I'm hyper but that won't stop me!!!

Kai: I wish it would...

Kay: WAH!!! (pouts)

Kai: AHHH!!! I'M IN TROUBLE!!! (looks around for Electric Dranzer)

Kai: Good...he's not here...phew.

Electric Dranzer: Want to make a bet?! (looks ready to zap poor Kai)

Kay: Er...'cause I'm nice I'll save you Kai...after u get a warning zap.

Kay: Electric Dranzer!!! Electric Shot!!! But, go easy.

(Kai gets zapped once and Kay looks happy enough)

Kay: Good. He didn't get your hair. I like you're hair too much!!! Anyways...read on!!!

"I'm right here." Kenshin said coming in with a whole lot of other things. Kay smiled. Kenshin piled a cell phone, lap top, and a picture on the bed, but he still had something in the bag and he still had something out of the room because he was smiling. Ray went to look at the picture but Kay stopped him and snatched it away. "Don't touch that!!!" Kay squealed in panic. "OK, OK." Ray said holding up his hands. "Kenshin, there are two things that I will need if I'm going be here as long as I think I am." Kay said looking at her uncle. Kenshin smiled and took out a CD player/Boom box and CDs. Then Kay pouted. He was teasing her. Kenshin sighed then whistled, and a big black smudge came running in and jumped on Kay's hospital bed. "SPARTAN!!!" Kay said smiling. But her smile was short lived 'cause in a couple seconds she had fainted from all the excitement. Kenshin put her in bed and put the covers over her. He got out Spartan's dog bed, (or should I say wolf bed. -) and laid it down next to the bed. The wolf jumped down after taking a worried look at Kay. When he got settled he looked up at Kai in a demanding way and then looked at Kay. He looked back at Kai and then sighed and went to sleep.

Kai looked confused so Ray whispered it to him. (Kenshin had left before this.) Kai looked at the wolf then sighed. He was not going to school tomorrow. After what Ray had told him, that wolf won't be letting him out of the building. Just then, another canine came waltzing in. It was a husky, a female, Kai noticed because of the way she carried herself. She came in and seemed to talk to Spartan, and then Kai heard a voice in his head that said 'I am Kodiak, Kay does not own me, Kitsune does. I am here so that wherever you go, you will not be able to leave. I will be with you, while Spartan stays with Kay.' Kai looked shocked. He looked around and noticed the husky looking at him. 'A telepathic husky? Weird.' Kai thought. He said to Ray "Her name is Kodiak and she's going to trail me everywhere. It sounds so fun. She's Kitsunes." He said the "so" with his voice dripping sarcasm. "Well, I have to go now, so bye." Ray said leaving. "Me too." Kitsune said, looking sympathetically at Kai. Kenshin looked at Kai and chuckled. "I'm sorry, but you're stuck here." He said leaving. Kai looked down at Kay. "Humph." 'Why do I have to stay?!' Kai thought frowning.

Kay's Sleep, her P.O.V

'_Mistress. Mistress listen.'_ Kay heard a voice in her sleep say. 'I'm listening Electric Dranzer.' Kay responded. _'Well, you and Kitsune's canines have kept Kai here and have promised each other to keep him in this building, I just thought you might want to know.'_ Electric Dranzer replied. 'WHAT!!! Kai?! Why him?!' _'Because, it seems, he can sleep in odd positions.'_ Electric Dranzer said, smiling. Kay opened her eyes and looked to the chair beside her. Kai was sleeping with a pillow behind his head on the chair. He was sleeping sound, not snoring or anything. Kay looked at the clock on her CD player. It was 12:32. Kay decided that Kai had not put the pillow there because it didn't come off her bed. Just then a late shift nurse came in and Kodiak and Spartan growled a warning.

Regular P.O.V

The slight noise woke Kai up and he looked around to see Kay glaring at a late-shift nurse and two protective animals standing in front of the poor nurse. Kay told Spartan and Kodiak to back away. But she said it with a tremble in her voice. The nurse held a needle. This time she didn't run though. The nurse moved forward and looked at Kay. "Why do you have a shot with you? Hoping I was asleep?" Kay said ticked at the lack of information. She hated hospitals. She was used to having control of situations, but at hospitals. Anything could happen. At ANY time. "The shot is to help you sleep." The nurse said nervously. "A useless shot. I don't need it." Kay replied coldly and looking at Spartan she nodded. Spartan was ready to bite and make the nurse go away if needed. "But miss, its doctors orders and" She was cut of by a sharp snarl and a snapping sound. She backed away and sighed. "Alright, you don't have to take it." The nurse gave up leaving the room.

Kay: that's all for now. See you next time!!!

Kai: Oh and you had to make me stay...

Kay: Yes, I did.


	8. Horses in the hospital!

Kay: JUST READ.

"You must really hate shots..." Kai said in a sleepy...Hot...Voice. Kay started. 'Did I just think what I think I thought?' She asked herself. 'Grrrrrr.'

"When do you think she'll be able to come back?" Kitsune asked Kai over the cell phone. "Hn. Probably in two weeks." He replied. (Kay had hit him on the head for not letting her talk to Kitsune and that's why he did the "Hn.") "Ah man!! That's so long away though!!!" Kitsune replied. Kay pulled out the plug that kept her phone going. 'If I can't talk to my friend...nobody will.' She thought. Just then, a girl with purple hair that had silver streaks in it came in laughing. She regarded Kai for a moment before getting squeezed to death by Kay. "HI!!!!!" Kay said. "Hi Kay." The girl replied trying to breath. "Oh...hehehe. Sorry." Kay said stepping away. She noticed something and said "Oh. This is Kai." She pointed to Kai who mumbled something along the lines of "Hmph." "What did you say??!!" Kay said glaring at him. "Hn." Was all the reply she got. "Go hmph a donkey...seeing as you love the word so much." Kay said smirking. She turned on Evanescence and settled down. "Oh and Jayden?" "Hm?" "Well...no Shadow today because there are just too many pheonixes around here." Kay said smiling at her cousin. "Fine." Jayden replied, sighing. Kay started singing to the music.

Kai's P.O.V

'She's a good singer...lets see how tuned into the music she is.' I smirked and pulled the plug on the CD player. The music turned off but Kay kept signing "My Immortal."

I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I raised my eyebrows.

End of Kai's P.O.V

"Why did the music end???" Kay asked. "Kai turned it off." Jayden replied. Kay turned it back on. "There will be NO turning off MY music." She said. A doctor came in. "You will have to stay here for two more weeks. But you will have to let the young boy leave." The doctor said sternly. "Fine...mister I know everything 'cause I'm a doctor." Kay snapped. Kai got up and left. But not before nodding to Kay and Jayden.

Two weeks Later

Kai came back to the hospital with Ray. They hadn't seen Kay for two weeks. And now they where going to bring her back. They got to the hospital, checked in...and went to go get Kay. She was wearing exactly what she wore at GYM. (See chapter 6.) She was stuck in bed and there was a wheel-chair beside her. She was NOT smiling. Kai smiled, and without asking, lifted her into the chair. She did not protest but she was pissed. When she got into the wheel-chair, Kai and Ray could see her petting her bit-beast, Electric Dranzer. He was gigantic. And, as they could see, he was the only thing keeping her from punching someone's lights out. Kay looked at Ray and said, "Where's Kitsune?" "She should be coming soon with Shingaku." Ray replied. Just then they heard yelling and a horse snorting. "But he needs to go in there!!!" They heard a voice that sounded a lot like Kitsune. And then an agreeing snort that sounded like Shingaku. "Fine, Miss. But this was never agreed by me." They heard the nurse at the counter say. "That was quite funny to listen to." Electric Dranzer said, laughing. "Yeah it was." Kay replied. Kai wheeled her out just as Kitsune came in with Shingaku. He had a pack on and was ready to carry Kay's stuff. (Which is a lot mind you.) Kitsune smiled at all the stuff that her friend had had in the hospital with her. Kai wheeled Kay out and saw a Black GMC Truck waiting for them. It had fire designs on the front half and ice designs on the back half. Kai opened the door and looked in. It had a seat with a White Dranzer on the cover. Kai shrugged and with the help of Ray, picked up Kay and her wheel chair and put her in the front seat, wheel-chair in the back. Just then Kitsune came out, Smiling, and got on Shingaku. She rode off in-front of them. On the way to her mansion, Kay asked, "How long am I going to be in this wheel-chair?" Kai looked at Ray since he wasn't in a lets-talk mood. Ray sighed and said, "Two weeks." And then, the enevitable happened. Ray was tackled by Kay. Instantly she scrambled back into the seat. She had once again, forgotten about her rib. (Speaking of rib, where is Tyson in this fic? Don't worry people he'll be in soon.) "Ow...." Ray exclaimed rubbing his head.

One week later

Kay sat in bed, typing on instant message.

**Xsamuraisword100: HI!!!!**

**Horselover : Hey...**

**Xsamuraisword100: u don't sound 2 happy...**

**Horselover: im not...**

**Xsamuraisword100: But I found out who u like...ï **


End file.
